


I Hope You're The End Of My Story

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: Based on the @writing-prompt-s prompt:The song that was meant to be played at their wedding was now played at her funeral.As well as the Pistol Annies song I Hope You're the End of my StoryHope you enjoy a bit more Tony angst today, I seem to be on a roll.





	I Hope You're The End Of My Story

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the @writing-prompt-s prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _The song that was meant to be played at their wedding was now played at her funeral._
> 
>  
> 
> As well as the Pistol Annies song I Hope You're the End of my Story
> 
> Hope you enjoy a bit more Tony angst today, I seem to be on a roll.

Tony stood at the back of the church fingering the soft leather of the collar he wore under his suit, trying to prepare himself to walk down the aisle and meet the love of his life where she was waiting at the altar for him. The soft strains of her favorite Pistol Annies song starting as Mia took his hand, red eyes of her own as she led him to her.

They approached the gleaming wooden casket that housed the body of the woman they both loved. That was Mia’s little sister, the love of Tony’s life laying still now, life taken because she was so good and brave that she wouldn’t let others suffer if she could help. 

“This was supposed to be our first dance as a married couple,” Tony commented as the song continued to play, the two finally looking upon her peaceful face. Mia just wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close. He couldn’t help but think back on how they got from planning their life together to here.

She’d been out shopping for Steve and Mia’s birthdays when the accident happened. Some creep with a vendetta had started attacking the street she was on. Cosima, instead of running with the rest of the crowd to save herself, had stopped to help lead people to safety. She was still working when Tony flew by to help contain the psychopath, herding a group of girls into a building when the delivery truck was thrown in their direction. She’d shoved the last of the girls inside before it hit, crushing her against the building. Tony had flown down, leaving the fight when he saw it happen, tried to get to her but he was too late, the damage too extensive. Tony had scanned her as he landed, flipping the helmet of the suit up as he landed, seeing the pain on her face as she struggled to hold onto life.

“Cos, baby, my lady, stay still, help is on the way,” he’d begged her as she tried to look at him. Tony placed himself beside her as he got the news of her injuries from JARVIS’s scans. 

Her breathing was labored as her broken body lost the fight to stay functioning, “T… Tony…”

“I’m here, I’m here Cos,” he assured her, bending down to brush a kiss to her bloody forehead as tears started falling, “don’t leave me.”

“Love…” she gave him one last smile before the light left her eyes.

“No, Cos, No!!!”

Shooting up in bed, shouting her name, Tony took in his surroundings. He was home in the tower penthouse, not a church and there was a small, warm weight in bed next to him. Looking down, he saw Cosima very much alive and whole slowly waking from sleep at his sudden panic attack, her death nothing more than a nightmare.

“Anthony, is everything alright?” she asked sleepily, reaching out towards him. 

“Y-you’re alive,” he breathed, almost afraid to reach out and find that he was in a dream within a dream.

“Last I knew,” Cosima slowly propped herself up on an elbow, “did you have a nightmare Sugar?”

Tony nodded, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes before she shifted beside him, pulling him against her. The act confirmed this was real and he couldn’t help the sobs that escaped him in relief.

Cosima held him as he cried, gently running her fingers through his hair. Whatever happened in his sleep had rattled him greatly, but she would be there for him until the end.


End file.
